Beverly Hofstadter
Beverly Hofstadter, , , is the mother of Michael and Leonard Hofstadter, as well as an unnamed daughter. Beverly is a neuroscientist as well as an award-winning psychiatrist and . Series overview Season 2 Beverly first appears in "The Maternal Capacitance," visiting her . Leonard is clearly uneasy about it, and it becomes apparent when she arrives why: she is as and as Sheldon, if not more. She instantly upsets Penny by with her about her issues with her father, refers to Howard and Raj as an " couple," and repeatedly belittles Leonard. She, however, gets along perfectly with Sheldon, and spends more time with him. At the end, they sing " " together, as a confused Leonard looks on. Season 3 She reappears in "The Maternal Congruence," where she visits Leonard for . She does not know that by this point, Leonard and Penny are , as Leonard had not told her for fear of how she would disapprove because of Penny's lack of an . It turns out that Beverly stays in touch with Sheldon, even telling him more than she does Leonard. Things only become worse when Leonard is told about his ' pending , his mother's , and the of his with Sheldon having known for weeks. Fed up with his 's lack of , Leonard leaves. Penny takes Beverly at The Cheesecake Factory to get her loosened up, and they . Penny reveals her with Leonard, and Beverly is confused on why he did not tell her (even though she neglects to tell him anything). When they get back to the apartment, she gives Leonard a genuine after she realizes why he distances himself. She then Sheldon ately, but rejects him for a she saw at the Cheesecake Factory, confirming there is no tension between the two (as Sheldon was not happy about it). Being driven to the by Leonard, she gives her to his relationship and they decide not to tell Leonard after her kissing Sheldon, wanting this time to work on their relationship, and feeling that telling him might make it harder for him. Season 5 She appears via in the premiere episode, "The Skank Reflex Analysis." Leonard tells her his recent with his current Priya and his towards Penny. She only responds "Buck up, sissy pants," and later goes on to advise Leonard that if he needs any further advice from her he should purchase her psychology books on Amazon.com rather than actually call her again; showing she has not changed much. Season 7 In The Raiders Minimization, Penny purchases a that Beverly has written about all Leonard's problems growing up. Leonard uses his as to get Penny to do things with him that he likes to do. After Penny learns about his , she dresses up for tempting him and then for makes him with his mother. She wants to discuss why Leonard keeps involving her in his . When he was six, Leonard walked in on his naked parents while his mother was his father with his new . Leonard had thought that that had been a of his . Personality Her is rather cold and, perhaps, influenced in part by her professional life, overly . She tends to the behavior of of those she's speaking to. Her analysis of Penny's relationship with her prompts Penny to burst into within minutes. Rather than attempt to console Penny, Beverly merely continued to her. She diagnosed Raj with and considered Raj and Howard's relationship to be an "ersatz marriage," often to their considerable discomfort. For example, her primary interest is making accomplishments in her fields. At times, she seems to see other as merely and will ask those she finds particularly interesting if they would be willing to have their scanned. While Leonard does not feel that his mother truly appreciates him, she takes a liking to Sheldon; whom she also tells more about what's happening to her than her own (like in Season 3, after picking Beverly up from the , Sheldon asks if she liked the he sent her after her surgery which Leonard didn't even hear about). Family and Relationships As a of her , Beverly's relationships with others tend to be non-traditional in nature. Leonard Hofstadter Beverly's relationship with her son is decidedly unmaternal. She frequently various aspects of his life utterly to the fact that she might be hurting his , although she is perfectly aware of his issues with her. Once as a child, Beverly made Leonard return an award at the ceremony because of its similarity to an earlier project of his , Michael. Beverly mentioned at one point that Leonard's brother and are more successful than he is. Leonard's childhood with her can best be described as a series of . At one point Leonard indicates that he created a " machine" in order to feel some sort of and . Leonard was not even told that his brother was getting engaged, when his dog was put to sleep or when his favorite Uncle Floyd died. It is likely that she may have been more interested with Leonard as a test subject rather than her own . Beverly made a brief appearance in "The Skank Reflex Analysis" via Sheldon's to comfort Leonard and listened to his problems and simply told him to "buck up," then signed off. In return, Leonard is spiteful towards Beverly and blames a majority of his childhood issues on her. As a result of this upbringing, Leonard is desperate to impress . In the seventh season, Beverly writes another psychology book after Leonard's childhood and shortcomings. Leonard's Siblings Sheldon noted at one point that her other (Leonard's younger brother, Michael and his, probably older, sister) are far more successful than Leonard both professionally and personally. However, there is no indication that she feels any differently toward them on an emotional level, so she is just the same with them as she is with Leonard and wasn't proud of them, even though they both have successful careers. For example, when Howard asked her if she was proud of them because of their success, she said, "Why? They're not my accomplishments." And when Leonard remarks that she must be happy about her Michael's to a successful young in , Beverly replies "Why? I'm not marrying her." Leonard's Father We learn in the "The Maternal Congruence" that Beverly is Leonard's father as he had an affair with a from the Princeton University cafeteria. This is one of the few times we see anything resembling from her as she indicates she "did feel something akin to and perhaps " and further characterized Mr. Hofstadter as a " son of a ". We also learn that they did not have a close romantic relationship with Beverly explaining that she had been responsible for her own since 1982 and only had for the purposes of (perhaps a root cause for Mr. Hofstadter's affair). He also used to borrow Leonard's hugging machine to compensate for the lack of too. Sheldon Cooper Between her neurotically strict speech patterns, lack of , and attention to , she is basically Sheldon's equivalent, aside from Amy Farrah Fowler (although in many ways she surpasses him, as Sheldon can and does, admittedly rarely, show affection to others, while she never has). Sheldon did keep in touch by Skype, much to the of Leonard. Indeed, her inability to understand social conventions seems if anything to be somewhat more extreme and has to have some social concepts explained to her by, of all people, Sheldon (though his explanations typically reflect his own, at best, incomplete understanding). It is therefore unsurprising that Sheldon and Beverly share an odd non-romantic attraction to each other. They have a mutual interest in having their brain scanned and have even sang a of the Journey song " ". However, she did once kiss}} him passionately while (declaring afterwards that she'd "rather have the busboy"). She apologized the following morning, and Sheldon accepted as she was intoxicated (he blamed Penny). Trivia *Beverly has published multiple about her son Leonard, one such named Needy baby, Greedy baby (mentioned by Sheldon in The Recombination Hypothesis, S5E13), which Leonard thinks is strongly untrue; and another one, The Disappointing Child, appears in The Raiders Minimization (S7E04), in which Penny buy one copy for her psychology class, making Leonard very embarrassed. *Whenever having orgasms she says "yikes". *Both Leonard and Sheldon's mothers are fit for the other. Beverly for Sheldon and Mary for Leonard. Leonard is of Sheldon's childhood and Sheldon is jealous of Leonard's childhood. *Her appearance in The Skank Reflex Analysis (S5E01) was on a Skype screen since the appears in another series based in New York. *It was planned that she would meet Mary Cooper which would have caused mother envy between the two in Season 6 but that line was dropped. *Penny ends up in tears when talking to her about her childhood, but she seems to cozy up to her during her next when they go out drinking together. -Gallery Mat7.jpg|Two of a kind. Mat2.jpg|Do you think we should do this? Mat5.jpg|Visiting Caltech and annoying everyone but Sheldon. Mat6.jpg|Beverly analyzing Penny. Bigbang-315.jpg|Two of a kind. Gg9.jpg|First try at being motherly. Gg8.jpg|Drunk Beverly kisses Sheldon. Gg6.jpg|Penny and Beverly. Gg5.jpg|Admiring the busboy. Gg4.jpg|Dinner and analysis. Gg3.jpg|Dinner and analysis. Pack8.jpg|Singing with Sheldon. Pack4.jpg|Goodbye Leonard. Pack3.jpg|Leonard happy that his mother is going after Raj and Howard. Pack2.jpg|Trying to hug her son. Pack11.jpg|Beverly and Sheldon. Pack1.jpg|Making Penny cry. Bev23.png|Beverly talking to Leonard about him manipulating Penny. es: Hofstadter, Beverly Hofstadter, Beverly Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:The Hofstadters Category:Big Bang Theory Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Scientists Category:Neurobiologists Category:Featured Article Category:Pictures of Jim Parsons Category:Pictures of Johnny Galecki Category:Articles With Photos Category:Season 6 Category:Cast Category:Beverly Hofstadter Category:Guest Appearances Category:Season 7 Category:Wives Category:Ex-Wives